


Шесть мужчин в жизни Скотта Маккола

by TinARu, WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:03:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9859238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinARu/pseuds/TinARu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019/pseuds/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019
Summary: Несколько мужчин в жизни Скотта.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cобытия после окончания 4-ого сезона не учитываются

**Шериф**

Иногда Скотту кажется, что отца у него никогда и не было, так давно тот ушел от них с мамой. На самом деле это не так, все он помнит - и совместные завтраки по выходным, и вездесущие отцовские документы во всех уголках дома, и редкие похвалы в свой адрес. Но ему хочется делать вид, что всего этого не было. Что никто не предавал его, никто не обижал маму. Просто забыть о факте существования того смутно знакомого мужчины, носящего унылого цвета костюмы и не приходящего на школьные мероприятия. 

Скотт с большой теплотой думает о другом человеке. Человеке, который встречал его порой из школы, который приглашал к себе домой на ужины, который забегал посмотреть на матчи по лакроссу. У шерифа временами был слишком строгий взгляд и горькая складка у рта, но Скотт всегда признавал, что именно такого отца хотел бы себе. И, да, быть со Стайлзом братьями было бы по-настоящему здорово, но не только в этом дело. Просто благодаря шерифу у Скотта в жизни был взрослый мужчина, которому не все равно. Даже если он везет тебя на полицейской машине и орет что-то о подростковой глупости и вселенской несправедливости. Он с тобой, он за тебя свернет горы, он тебя защитит. Таким должен быть отец.

Именно на него Скотт решил всегда равняться. 

 

**Дерек**

Если бы сразу после превращения в оборотня Скотта спросили, кому он хочет врезать больше всего на свете, то он бы показал на Дерека Хейла. Этот громила раздражал своей чрезмерной мрачностью и угрюмостью, и словно был создан для того, чтобы Скотту было кого винить во всех своих бедах. Он ведь правда считал Дерека ответственным за все несчастья, особенно когда тот ломал мобильные телефоны и запрещал встречаться с Элиссон. Да даже Стайлз в какой-то момент зациклился на этом скучном верзиле!

Скотту стоило огромных усилий признаться себе, что Дерек на самом деле хороший парень. Что он может помочь, когда что-то случается, что он способен быть хорошим советчиком и верным товарищем. Дереку можно подставить спину, не боясь напороться на когти. Это все Скотт принял. Тяжело, но принял. И обнаружил, что у него есть кто-то, кроме Стайлза. Может быть, не друг, но кто-то способный понять и помочь. Дерек примером показал, что значит быть стаей. Доказал делом, и притом крайне наглядно.

Именно благодаря Дереку Скотт осознал, что, разделив с кем-то свою слабость, можно стать сильнее.

 

**Айзек**

Скотт всегда был довольно ответственным парнем. Принести маме обед в больницу? Отправиться на смену на работу, будучи простуженным? Искать с другом труп в лесу, когда тот попросил? Да, да и еще раз да. Вот только до встречи с Айзеком, до того как принять статус альфы и быть ответственным за свою бету, Скотт не ощущал себя действительно скованным обязательствами. Но Айзек магическим образом пробудил в нем это. Смотря на его сутулые плечи, Скотт чувствовал, что должен помогать. Должен быть сильным и ответственным. И ему это нравилось.

Нет, правда, забота об Айзеке, пусть и такая странная, вроде бы неочевидная и ненужная, помогла Скотту принять себя как альфу. Он стискивал чужое запястье, гася вспышки ярости или страха, и ощущал прилив уверенности. Он был нужен. Иногда, когда они в тишине делали домашку в комнате Скотта, а Айзек неприлично тупил и просил помощи, ему хотелось петь от ощущения какого-то единства и причастности. От понимания своей нужности. Быть кому-то поддержкой, которой для Скотта стали шериф и Дерек, было приятно. 

Именно Айзек дал понять ему, что ответственность – это не всегда бремя. 

 

**Питер**

В фильмах и книгах у главного героя всегда должен быть антагонист. Даже в компьютерных играх они всегда присутствуют! Они побуждают главного героя сражаться за то, что он считает правым, спасать своих любимых и становиться лучше. И очень часто в конце герой прощает злодея, тем самым возвышаясь над ним. Так вот, в жизни это нифига не работает. Потому что в реальности существует Питер Хейл, и нет яда на свете, способного извести этого урода, нет никакого магического артефакта или великого оружия, которое могло бы избавить Скотта от этой лживой паскуды. 

Питер правда научил его, что такое ненависть. Черная, злобная, выжигающая. Сводящая с ума. И он же эффектно продемонстрировал глупому волчонку, что есть страх. И, да, Скотт боялся его. День за днем старался перебороть себя, стать лучше этого сковывающего ужаса, но то, что испугало тебя, когда ты был слаб, будет пугать тебя еще очень долго. Этому Скотт тоже научился у Питера. Он боролся с тем, кто укусил его, боясь признаться самому себе, что испытывает еще и благодарность. И когда он возвышался над поверженным Питером в Мексике, все ранее угнетающие его страх и ненависть ушли, оставив место только равнодушию. 

Питер Хейл поведал ему о многих страшных вещах. Но что более важно, благодаря нему Скотт понял, что значит быть по-настоящему сильным. 

 

**Крис**

Скотт + Эллисон = любовь. Это когда-то было константой. До того как все запуталось, до того как одна прекрасная девушка погибла у него на руках. После у Скотта где-то в груди появилась пробоина. Боль, которую не заглушишь никакими таблетками. И ему было страшно представить, что чувствует Крис после всего случившегося. Потеряв жену и дочь. Скотт бы, наверное, просто вырвал свое сердце когтями, чтобы не мучаться. 

Поэтому когда он в первый раз после смерти Эллисон позвонил Крису за помощью, он боялся, что тот откажет. Пошлет его на все четыре стороны или, еще чего хуже, решит прибить от злости. Но ничего подобного не произошло. Крис приехал, помог и смотрел в глаза уверенно и спокойно. Без ненависти или осуждения. Он смотрел на Скотта как на равного, как на товарища, с которым ему не страшно пойти в самое пекло ада. За которого не страшно умереть. Это была истинная стойкость, смешанная с преданностью, которую Скотт иногда видел у других людей, но никогда не ощущал сам. Это была сопричастность, граничащая с самопожертвованием. 

Именно Крису Ардженту удалось показать Скотту, что боль и утрату можно пережить, превратив их в силу. 

 

**Стайлз**

Стайлз Стилински научил Скотта жить.


End file.
